


New Words

by RemyJane



Series: The Best by Far is You [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Hanna Backstrom, M/M, Mostly Fluff, some mention of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyJane/pseuds/RemyJane
Summary: 5 words Hanna learns (plus 1, as a bonus).





	New Words

[Sloth]

When Hanna neared 18 months old, she started to learn more words. Up until then, it had been mostly names and a few simple phrases. Nicky was papa, Alex was Sasa. Tatiana was Babu, Mikhail was Dee. Evgeny was Coo-coo, Andre was inexplicably called Maymay, and Tom was still-

“No.” Hanna shook her head. 

Tom frowned at her. “That’s not fair. He gets a nickname.” He pointed at Andre. 

Her face brightened into a smile. “Maymay!” She crawled into his lap. Andre laughed and kissed the top of her head, looking happy. 

Alex and Nicky watched the exchange from the couch, Nicky leaning into Alex’s side and holding a beer bottle in his hand. 

“Right. So, Tom is easy to say. Can you say Tom?”

“No!” She laughed, burying her face against Andre’s chest and giggling happily. 

Tom narrowed his eyes and looked at Alex and Nicky. “Which one of you taught her this?”

Nicky shook his head. “Surprisingly, we don’t really talk about you.” He said, smirking. “She’s just very smart.” 

Alex squeezed Nicky’s hand. “Most smart baby.” He agreed. 

Hanna looked up at Andre. “Maymay, soth?” 

Andre looked confused. “Soth?” He asked. 

“Ja, soth.” Hanna nodded. “Soth, pease?” 

He looked at Nicky helplessly. Nicky smiled in reassurance. “Hanna, can you show him?” 

Hanna slid out of his lap and returned moments later with a well-loved book. She held it out to him. “Soth?”

“Is she saying...sloth?” Tom asked. He leaned closer, looking at the cover of the book. “Where did you guys find a book about sloths?”

“It’s a lot of books.” Alex answered wearily. “Sloth is very busy.” Alex had the book about the sloth going to the zoo memorized, he’d read it so many times. He might never forgive the Carlson family for gifting them the first book. 

Nicky sighed. “She loves it.” He said, sounding resigned to the fact. 

“Maymay, pease soth.” Hanna repeated. Andre took the book and picked her up to settle her in his lap again, opening the book and starting to read. 

Hanna listened intently and even Tom seemed absorbed, following along as Andre read. Nicky excused himself to the kitchen, either to get more drinks or to hide from the sloth stories. Alex took a picture of Hanna and her two reading buddies. 

Nicky returned when the book was over, in time to hear Hanna say. “Soth pease?” As she pointed to the book. 

Nicky chuckled. “Andre doesn’t have to read about Sloths as much as papa and Sasha.” He explained, picking her up. “Maybe if you learn to say Tom, he’ll read to you too.” 

Hanna pursed her lips and looked at Tom consideringly. “Tomtom?” She said, unsure. 

Tom’s face lit up. “Yes! Exactly. Tom.” 

“Tomtom.” She repeated cheerfully. “Tomtom, soth pease?” Nicky set her back down. 

“Pick another sloth book, ok?” Nicky suggested. “We all just heard that one.” 

Hanna shook her head. “Soth.” She said, pointing to the book. Alex chuckled; she was definitely Nicky’s kid. “Soth.” She repeated stubbornly. 

“I don’t mind.” Tom assured Nicky as Hanna scrambled into his arms. 

Nicky grinned. “No, I do.” 

Alex nodded. “All we do is read about Sloth.” 

“Has she seen a real sloth?” Andre asked. 

“Yes.” Alex and Nicky said in unison. 

Andre giggled. “It didn’t help?”

“Loves sloths as much as she loves fish.” Alex explained. 

Tom was a pushover; he read the book twice and he made funny voices. Alex groaned. “You come over and read to her every day if you want.” He offered. 

Tom laughed. Even Hanna had her limit of sloth books apparently, because she abandoned it in favor of finding her lovey and coming to snuggle up in Nicky’s lap. 

Nicky smiled fondly at her, hugging her close. “I love you.” He whispered, ducking his head to kiss her forehead. Alex watched them together, unable to stop himself from smiling like a loon. 

“So, when are you guys gonna get married?” Tom teased. Nicky glanced at Alex, a half-worried look on his face. Tom had known Nicky a long time and he could be perceptive at times. “Did you...did you already get married?” He guessed. 

Andre’s mouth dropped open. “Seriously? And you didn’t invite me?” He grinned jokingly. 

Nicky started to laugh, shaking his head. “We didn’t get married.” He promised. He looked at Alex. 

Alex smiled. “Nicky proposed. Twice.” 

“Twice?” Andre asked, confused. 

Nicky rolled his eyes, but he was unable to keep himself from smiling. “He said the first one wasn’t good enough.”

Alex smacked at his arm playfully. “No, first time lazy. Didn’t even get on one knee.”

“You’re going to get married?” Tom asked. “Are you going to come out?” There was a worried note to his voice, a crease between his eyebrows. 

Nicky picked up on it immediately. “Not for a while. Maybe after one of us retires.”

“Retires?” Tom repeated, looking between them. 

“A long time from now.” Alex assured him, although he knew it wouldn’t be that long in the scheme of things. 

“I want Hanna to be a older, so we can explain it to her.” Nicky continued. 

“We should have a party!” Andre suggested. 

Nicky’s face soured immediately. “Please don’t.” 

“Papa, come on.” Andre wheedled. “Hanna, do you want a party?”

“Mmm, no.” She decided, shaking her head. 

“Tack.” Nicky said to her quietly. “We’re not making a big deal out of it yet.” He said to Andre and Tom. “I’m not ready for everyone to know.”

Alex nodded, squeezing Nicky’s hand. “Not good for Hanna.” He added. “Too much attention.” 

“Ok.” Tom agreed, nodding. Then, he grinned. “So, how did Nicky propose?” He asked. 

Alex chuckled. “First time, very lazy. Second time, got down on one knee on the beach at sunset.”

“Aww, Papa, that’s so cheesy.” Tom teased. 

Nicky blushed, twirling a lock of Hanna’s hair around his finger. “Yeah, well…”

Alex bumped his shoulder into Nicky’s. “I liked it.” He assured him. “It was perfect.”

“Good.” Nicky said slyly. “Because I’m not doing it again.” 

[Dis/Dat/Dere]

Alex wore his ring on a chain around his neck, tucked under his shirt. Sometimes, he wore it on his hand at home, but not often. He didn’t want to forget about it and have someone notice. 

“Dat?” Hanna asked, pointing at it. 

“A ring.” Alex explained, showing her the necklace. “Your papa gave it to me.” 

Hanna nodded slowly. “Papa?”

“Yeah.” Alex picked her up from her high chair. “Papa’s out running.” 

She snuggled her face against his chest, sighing. Nap time was looming, but they were trying to push her nap back a bit, to see if it would make her less cranky by dinner time. 

“Ovey?” She asked. 

“Ovi?”

“No. Ovey?” She looked around. 

Alex frowned. “What?”

“Ovey.” She repeated slowly, looking at him like he was stupid. 

“I don’t know what you say.” He admitted. 

She rubbed her eyes, starting to look tearful. Luckily, Nicky came back from his run, pink and sweaty as he came in through the garage door. 

“What’s Ovey?” Alex asked, rubbing Hanna’s back. 

“Ovi?”

Hanna made a frustrated sound. “Ovey, pease?” She said, hugging Alex around the neck, her head heavy on his shoulder. 

“I don’t know. She’s never said that before.” Nicky said. “You look sleepy, Hanna.”

“Noooooo.” She whined, turning her face to hide it. “Ovey?” Her voice sounded on the verge of a meltdown. 

“I think it’s nap time.” Nicky said, looking amused. “I can take her.” 

“It’s ok.” Alex assured him. “I got it.”

Nicky changed into a dry shirt and met him in the nursery, leaning against the doorway to watch as Alex finished changing Hanna’s diaper. 

“Dat.” Hanna pointed at the crib. “Ovey.”

“Lovey. Do you mean lovey?” Nicky asked, picking up the toy in question. 

“Ja. Ovey!” Hanna held her hands out towards it. Nicky handed it to her and she pressed it to her face, sighing deeply. 

Alex grinned at Nicky, who shook his head at her dramatics. “She learns that from you.” Nicky teased. 

They both kissed her forehead before she was placed in her crib. “Sweet dreams, alskling.” Nicky whispered, stroking his hand down her back. “I love you.”

As Nicky closed the door, he smiled at Alex. “I really thought she was saying Ovi.” 

Once properly named, Ovey (lovey) went from a nap time and bedtime necessity to an everyday companion. Alex was concerned; Nicky was not. 

“It’s normal.” Nicky assured him. “She’s doing more, so she needs something...something that feels safe.”

“All babies do this?” Alex asked. 

Nicky nodded and fished his phone from his pocket. “Maja is three.” He said, holding up the device so Alex could see the picture of Maja holding a well-worn teddy bear in her arms somewhere outside, presumably at the wedding. 

“So, it’s normal.”

“Yeah.” Nicky blushed a bit and looked down. “My parents said mine was my skates. I would sleep in them.” 

Alex bit back a smile. “That’s so cute.” 

“A lot more dangerous than Ovey.” He said, rolling his eyes. 

Ovey caused some confusion with the team, too. Hanna brought the beloved lovey with her to the family skate. Nicky brought his old skates. 

Alex took a couple pictures of Nicky lacing Hanna’s skates, her sitting on the bench in front of him, watching him with rapt interest. She pulled her lovey to her face, peering out from over it. 

“Hey there, Hanna.” TJ said, sitting down beside her. “What’s that?”

“Dat Ovey.” She explained. 

“Ovi?” TJ looked at Nicky and Alex, confused. 

Hanna sighed. “Noooo.” She held it up. “Ovey.”

Alex nodded. “Lovey.” He explained. 

“Oooh, ok.” TJ nodded. “Lyla use to carry her baby doll everywhere. Do you have another one of those?”

“Uh, no.” Nicky said, frowning as he tied the laces tight. “Why?”

“Lyla lost her baby doll at the zoo once and it was a nightmare. I bought, like, five of them afterwards. As back-ups.”

Nicky nodded thoughtfully. “Oh. Smart.”

TJ shook his head. “If I’d bought them before the meltdown, it would’ve been smart.” He chuckled ruefully. 

Nicky stood up and lifted Hanna in his arms. “You ready to skate, alskling?” He asked. 

“Ja!” She chirped, looping her arms around his neck. “Sasa?” 

“Sasha too.” Alex smiled, touching her hand. 

Hanna was not an immediate fan of ice skates or the helmet Nicky had clipped on her head. She tried a couple steps, clutching tight to Nicky’s hands. Andre brought over a prop for her to hold onto. She leaned against Nicky, pointing at it. “Dat?” She asked, wrinkling her nose. 

“It’s to help you skate.” He explained cheerfully. 

Tom slowed to a stop beside them. “What do you got there, Hanna?” He asked, pointing to the lovey. 

Hanna held it up. “Dis Ovey.” She explained. Alex didn’t think he imagined the traces of exasperation in her voice. 

“Ovi?” Tom asked, looking at Alex. 

Hanna shook her head hard enough she nearly fell over. “No, Ovey!” 

“Uh-vee?” Tom repeated. 

Nicky decided to have mercy for either Hanna or Tom. “Lovey. That’s her lovey.” He said, before gently coaxing Hanna into grabbing the railing of the prop. He straightened up, wincing as his back popped. 

“Oooohh, ok.” Tom nodded. “That’s cute. My nephew carries around a rubber duck.” 

Nicky nodded. “She’s had it a long time, but she just started to want it always.” 

Andre was pulling the prop along gradually and instead of trying to keep up, Hanna plopped down on her bottom on the ice. “Maymay…” she lamented. 

Andre covered his mouth to hide a laugh. “Don’t you want to skate like your papa?” 

“No.” She decided, trying to push herself up and falling back down immediately, her eyes watering. Nicky scooped her up and skated a circle with her, speaking to her gently to calm her down. 

Alex waved at her when they rejoined the circle. “Hey, Hanna? Where’s Andre?”

“Dere!” She pointed, giggling when Andre made a goofy face. 

“Where’s Tom?” 

“Dere!”

Tom grinned. “It’s cute, she talks like Nicky.”

“She what?” Nicky asked, looking up. There was a glint of confusion in his eyes and Alex leaned against the boards as Tom realized Nicky had no idea what he was talking about. 

Tom looked flustered. “You know...that’s how you say things, sometimes.”

“Say what?”

“Like...do you really not notice?” Tom looked between Nicky and Alex. “It’s more when your tired or rushed, maybe. But you say, like, ‘dere’ instead of ‘there’.”

Nicky wrinkled his nose. “I do not.” 

Tom looked at Alex, hoping for an assist. Alex cleared his throat. “Actually…”

Nicky whipped his head around to stare at him, mouth slightly agape. “What? No. No one told me- I’ve been playing with you for 12 years!” He laughed, looking flabbergasted. 

“It’s cute. Didn’t want you to change it.” Alex admitted, feeling his ears go pink as he smiled at Nicky. 

“The ‘th’ sound is really hard to say.” Andre commiserated. “It’s not really used it Swedish.” 

Nicky shook his head. “Maybe someone else should teach you to talk.” He said to Hanna, lowering his voice conspiringly. She giggled at him and hugged him tight. Nicky rubbed her back. 

Soon, he set her down and skated a few feet away. She was holding onto Tom’s leg to stay standing, her lovey tucked under her arm as she frowned at Nicky. “Papa, up?”

“Sure. Come here.” He held his arms out to her. 

She whined quietly. Nicky scooted a bit closer. “I won’t let you fall.” He promised. 

Tom patted her head gently, encouraging her forward. “Go on.” 

She took a couple trepidatious steps before Nicky swooped her up, kissing her cheeks. “You did so good!” He praised her. He continued in Swedish. Alex heard ‘I love you’, but he couldn’t make out the rest. 

[Fuck]

Nicky could be forgiven for not seeing Alex carry Hanna in- he had his back turned to the door and besides, his right eye was nearly swollen shut. “What the fuck were you doing?” He demanded, voice harsh. “Jesus, Wilso, we could’ve fucking-“

“Nicky-“

Nicky continued, livid. “I can take care of myself! Fuck-“

“Nick-“

“What?” Nicky threw his hand up, still holding an ice pack to his face. 

“Fuck!” Hanna chirped cheerfully. Tom hung his head, hiding a smile, and Nicky groaned, shoulders slumping. 

Alex tried not to laugh. “You were gone too long. She missed you.” He explained as Nicky turned around. 

“Hej, papa!” Hanna smiled at him. “Owie?” She asked, pointing to his face and cocking her head. 

“Hej, alskling.” Nicky smiled as best he could, his face badly bruised. “Yeah, I have owie.” He agreed, taking her in his arms. 

“Fuck?” She tilted her head, smiling at him. 

He pressed his lips together, trying not to smile; smiling would only encourage her. “No, we don’t say that.” 

“Fuck!” She laughed, clapping her hands. 

Nicky made a stern face. “Hanna Catrin, no. We don’t say that.”

She frowned at him. “No?” 

“No.” He nodded. He shifted her to his hip. “I’m not done with you.” He said, pointing at Tom as he tried to sneak away. 

Tom sulked, but didn’t cross the threshold out of the room. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. 

“You want me to take her?” Alex asked. 

“Can you give her to Burky?” Nicky asked. “You should probably be here for this.” Tom sighed heavily, looking down at the toes of his shoes and pointedly avoiding eye contact. 

Andre was close by, and Alex set Hanna down and watched as she made a beeline to him, hugging his knees. “Maymay! Up, pease.” 

Andre swooped her up in his arms, tickling her, and Alex pulled the door closed behind him, a much more somber scene. Nicky was leaning against one of the medical tables, looking exhausted. His lip was split and he had a nasty black eye, bruising across his cheekbone as well. 

“I shouldn’t yell at you. I’m sorry.” Nicky said. 

“Thanks.” Tom shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“But, I don’t need you to protect me.” Nicky said. “I told you that before.” 

“He hurt you! Have you seen your face? It looks like shit.” Tom defended himself, looking at Alex like he hoped his captain would take his side. 

“I can take care of myself.” Nicky said firmly. Even his non-swollen eye was squinting. Alex wanted to take him home and fuss over him, but they had to resolve this first. 

“Ovi, come on. You didn’t hear this guy.” Tom said. Alex was still looking at Nicky and he watched as all the fight started to drain out of him. Whatever had been said, Nicky obviously thought it would make Alex take Tom’s side. 

“What he say?” Alex asked quietly. 

“It was Porter. That’s what he does.” Nicky said quickly. “He’s full of shit.”

Porter played for Philadelphia, and he was usually matched up against Nicky’s line. He’d seemed to have Nick’s number before today too. “What he say?” Alex repeated. 

“Stupid shit. Just trying to mess with me.”

“Nicky, shhh.” Alex said, smirking as Nicky’s mouth fell open slightly, caught off guard; he’d probably pay for that later. “Wilso, what he say?” 

Tom shifted uncomfortably. Alex raised his eyebrows; it couldn’t be that bad. “About...About Nicky being gay.” He started quietly. “And…”

“And?” Alex prompted. Nicky turned to go find another ice-pack and Tom shifted restlessly side to side. Alex looked between the two of them. “What?”

Nicky sighed. “He doesn’t know. It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing!” Tom snapped. “He should’ve gotten kicked out! They could’ve suspended him-“

“Well, they didn’t.” Nicky said, half petulant and half exhausted. He was pale, where he wasn’t bruised. 

“What the fuck he say?” Alex demanded, silencing both of them. 

Tom was red in the face; maybe it was that bad, Alex thought. “He was talking about hurting Nicky.” 

Nicky smiled weakly at that interpretation, sitting on the edge of the table. “Actually, he said he hoped I choke on a dick and die.” He paused. “I should’ve told him I’d like that.” Alex bit back a smile; he wasn’t going to let Nicky hide behind humor. 

“Oh my god.” Tom groaned. “That wasn’t all he said.” He continued. 

“What else?” 

Tom shook his head. “I can’t. I won’t.” 

“If you’re going to act stupid, you have to say why.” Nicky said, closing his eyes and slumping his shoulders. 

Tom frowned at him. “Because people can’t say that shit, that’s why!” 

Alex was getting impatient. He was opening his mouth when Nicky cut him off. “I’m going to go get Hanna.” He said, sliding off the table to his feet. 

He swayed, closing his eyes. Tom caught him, steadying him, and Alex grabbed his other arm. Nicky tried to pull away from both of them, stumbling. “I’m fine.” He insisted. 

“Did they do concussion screen?” Alex asked. 

“I’m fine.” Nicky repeated, more irritated. 

“They said he was cleared.” Tom answered, looking at Alex with wide eyes. 

“I’m fine.” Nicky batted Alex’s hands away as he tried to look at him. “I’m fine.” 

“Nicky…” Alex dropped his voice quieter and Nicky leaned against him. 

“Just a headache.” Nicky whispered. “I’ve had it all day.” 

“Should’ve told me.” Alex whispered. “Stupid.” He kissed the top of Nicky’s head. 

“I didn't want to worry you.” Nicky said, as Tom grabbed a chair and set it behind him. He sat down heavily. “Thank you.” He said Tom. “I’m sorry.” 

Tom grinned. “I’m use to you yelling at me, it’s fine.” He said, a hand on Nicky’s shoulder. 

“I don’t yell that much.” Nicky protested for form's sake. 

Tom chuckled. “Yeah, sure.” He glanced at Alex. “I’ll go get Hanna.” He offered, stepping out of the room. 

Alex squatted down in front of Nicky, rubbing his hand over his arm. “What he say?”

Nicky groaned. “You’re not going to give up, are you?”

“What he say?”

Nicky laughed weakly, leaning forward. “It doesn’t matter.” He said. He was spared from answering when the door opened and Tom and Andre came in, Hanna on Andre’s shoulders holding her lovey in one hand. He ducked coming through the doorway. 

“Papa!” Hanna said cheerfully, her other tangled in Andre’s hair. Her lovey fell to the ground and she watched it with wide eyes. “Fuck.” 

Andre paled. “I didn’t teach her that.” He promised as the room descended into laughter. “I swear, I didn’t.” 

[Snow]

As introverted as Nicky was, he did like being around people, especially after Hanna was born. It made the house feel warm and cozy; it felt familial and homey in a way Alex knew he enjoyed. 

They had an off-day a few days after a grueling road trip. Tom, Andre, and Evgeny had come over with an assortment of breakfast foods. After breakfast, Nicky and Andre lounged on the couch, talking back and forth in Swedish while Alex played video games with Evgeny and Tom. 

Hanna went back and forth between whatever gossip Nicky and Andre were doing and holding the fourth controller and ‘playing’ video games. 

She got distracted moving between the two. “Dat?” She asked, pointing out the window. “Papa, dat?” 

Nicky turned to look. “Oh. It’s snowing. That’s snow.” He explained, walking over. “You want to see?” 

“Ja.” She nodded. 

He picked her up, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders and stepping outside in only his slippers. Alex paused the game to go watch as Hanna tried catching a snowflake in her hand. 

“Dis?” She asked. 

“Snow.”

“Smow.” Hanna repeated solemnly. 

Nicky chuckled, kissing her cheek. “If it snows enough, we can play in it.” He explained. 

“Pay smow?” She repeated skeptically. 

“Yeah. You’ll see.” 

Alex took a few stealthy pictures before they came back inside. 

Tom looked up from his phone. “We should get about 4 inches.” He reported. “She didn’t see snow last year?” 

“She was 8 months old.” Nicky said, rolling his eyes. “She didn’t do much then.”

“Well, do you have sleds?”

“I...no.” Nicky realized. He looked at Alex. “I should’ve thought of that, right?”

Alex laughed. “When I was little, we take the hood off of cars.” 

Nicky wrinkled his nose and Tom laughed. “We can go find some.” He offered. 

“It’s ok. I don’t know if she’ll like it.” Nicky said, hesitant. Alex’s thoughts went immediately to the car crash, to how scared he’d been for months about going out in inclement weather. 

“You can stay here.” Andre offered suddenly. “If it’s going to snow, we need more beer anyway.” 

“Be-er?” Hanna asked. 

“You wouldn’t like it.” Nicky said quickly, as Andre’s cheeks went red. 

“Sure.” Tom said agreeably. “Yeah, she naps soon right?”

“No.” Hanna insisted, shaking her head. 

“Yeah.” Nicky said simultaneously. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, of course. No problem.” Tom grinned, picking Hanna up. “You’re gonna love it.” He told her. She giggled, touching his cheeks with her hands. He blew a raspberry against her neck and she shrieked with laughter. 

Hanna fell asleep curled up in Evgeny’s lap and Tom and Andre set out in search of beer and sleds. 

“Am I trapped here?” Evgeny asked. 

“Yes.” Nicky said without looking up from his book. “For forever.” 

“Oh.” He looked down at Hanna. “Ok, I guess.” 

Alex rolled his eyes. “I take her.” He said. 

Hanna blinked blearily at him, rubbing her face at his hands. “Smow?” She asked. 

A laugh rumbled in his chest. “Not yet.” He kissed her forehead. “You sleep first.” 

By late afternoon, there was enough snow outside that they could take the sleds out. Nicky came downstairs with Hanna in an orange snowsuit and everyone lost their minds. 

“Oh my god, that’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Tom said, covering his mouth. “Hanna, do you like your snowsuit?” 

“No.” She shook her head. 

Nicky rolled his eyes. “She really doesn’t like hats, either.” 

“Why so orange?” Evgeny wondered aloud. 

“My brother gave it to us.” Nicky explained. “It use to belong to his kids.” 

“But so orange.”

“Maybe so she doesn’t get lost.” Andre suggested. 

“In four inches of snow?” Evgeny asked. 

Hanna fidgeted impatiently. “Smow?” 

“Yeah, snow.” Nicky picked her up. 

There was a park near enough to Nicky’s house that they could walk there, with a hill big enough for sledding. Alex went first and Hanna watched worriedly. “Sasa?” She asked. 

“He’s ok.” Nicky promised. From the bottom of the hill, Alex waved. 

Nicky settled in the saucer sled and set Hanna in his lap. “Ready?” He asked. 

She nodded and he pushed off gently. At the bottom of the hill, Hanna tumbled out of the sled giggling.

They took turns riding with her, until they were worn out from the walk back up the hill and it started to get dark. Hanna chattered happily the whole walk back, sitting on Andre’s shoulders. 

“Maymay?” She asked. 

“Yeah?”

“Smow?” 

“More snow?” He clarified. “Maybe tomorrow.” 

She thought for a long moment. “Smow, pease?” She asked politely. 

Nicky laughed softly. “That’s nice to ask. But Andre can’t make it snow.” 

Hanna frowned at that. “Maymay. Smow, pease.” She repeated. 

Andre laughed, squeezing her legs. “I’ll try.” He promised. She seemed content with that. 

They had dinner at home, the kitchen crowded as they all tried to fit around each other even in the large space. Nicky watched, mostly, with Hanna in his lap. 

“You don’t want to tell them what to do?” Alex asked, after Tom bumped into him again and he nearly spilled something. “Suppose to be center.”

“You’re supposed to be the captain.” Nicky countered with a grin, plucking a crouton from the salad Andre was putting together and eating it. Andre smacked his hand. 

“Lazy.” Alex said, smiling as he rolled his eyes. 

In the end, dinner was still good, even if the dinner rolls Evgeny and Tom had made were a bit deformed. 

Hanna was an eager, if messy, eater. She had sauce on her chin and a bit of salad dressing on her nose. By the time they’d finished eating, the exhaustion from sledding and playing in the snow caught up with her and she was nodding off in her high chair. 

“She’s so cute.” Andre said, taking a picture of her. Nicky picked her up gently, shushing her when she whined slightly. 

“Big day, yeah?” He teased her. “Are you sleepy?” He kissed her cheek. 

“No.” She said, even as she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. 

“Oh, ok.” He grinned at her. Alex was too caught up in watching Nicky, his face soft and sweet as he brushed Hanna’s hair back from her face, to notice that Tom and Evgeny had started to clear away plate. “Time for bed.”

“Papa, no…” she protested weakly. Nicky rocked back and forth gently, absently rubbing her back. 

“So silly.” He murmured to her. He switched to Swedish, his voice tinged with fondness and affection.

[Love you]

Hanna had either gotten to know the team well enough, or her fear of strangers had resolved. Either way, as soon as Alex set her down in the locker room, she took off towards Andre, heedless of everyone else in the room. 

“Maymay!” She said, wrapping herself around his legs. “Maymay, up pease.” 

Andre picked her up and swung her upside down, both of them laughing. Alex turned his attention away from them in favor of watching Nicky. The blond was smiling to himself, looking fond and proud. He’d been distracted from getting dressed, shoes still off and jacket in hand. 

Next, Hanna toddled at full speed to Nicky and scrambled up into his lap. Nicky pushed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. “I love you.” He said quietly. 

She kissed his cheek. “Wuv ‘ou.” She repeated, sliding down to the floor when Tom waved at her. “Tomtom!” 

Nicky looked stunned for a moment, smiling to himself. He glanced at Alex and turned pink when he caught him watching. “She said…”

Alex scooted down the bench, knocking their shoulders together. “She said love you.” 

“Yeah.” Nicky nodded, grinning brightly. Across the room, Hanna was laughing as Tom made faces at her. 

As much as Hanna fought nap time, she couldn’t avoid becoming cranky when she got tired. Tom returned Hanna to Nicky when she started to fuss and rub her eyes. 

“Oh, thank you.” Nicky said, shaking his head. “Hi there, alskling.” He kissed her forehead. “Are you sleepy?”

“No.” She pouted, resting her head against his chest. 

Tom chuckled. “Of course not, duh.” He teased. 

“I know, what was I thinking?” Nicky laughed under his breath, rocking side to side absently as he patted her back. 

Tom nodded. “Terrible.” He commiserated. “See you later, yeah?”

“See you.” Nicky replied, preoccupied with Hanna. 

She fell asleep in the car on the way home and Alex carried her up to her crib while Nicky watched. She barely stirred when she was laid down. 

“She said love you.” Nicky said, grinning. 

“She’s sweet.” Alex said. He kissed Nicky’s temple, smiling to himself. 

Hanna would repeat ‘love you’ but it took awhile for her to say it on her own. 

Nicky’s parents chose not to fly in for Christmas or the holidays, but they kept Nicky on the phone a long time before hand. He looked like he was only half listening, pacing aimlessly in the kitchen as he tried to interject in the conversation. 

When he finally hung up, he sat down heavily beside Alex, leaning his head against his chest. “Everything ok?”

Nicky shrugged. “I guess.” He whispered. 

Alex hugged him closer. “You want to talk about it?” He offered. 

Nicky shook his head. “Not yet.” Alex rubbed his back, holding him close. Nicky closed his eyes and stayed quiet. Hanna was standing at the window, watching snow flurries with intense interest. 

Finally, Nicky cleared his throat. “They said...they said they’re not visiting for Christmas.” He began. “They said they don’t want to miss Christmas with Maja and Lucas.”

“Gonna miss Christmas with you and Hanna.”

“I know.” Nicky swallowed hard. “They said...they said maybe next year. They said Lucas and Maja are old enough to remember things.” Alex held him closer and Nicky continued. “They’re better than they were, but...I know they don’t love her like they do Kris’ kids.” His voice started to get thick. “I don’t think they think about...about what they say.” He closed his eyes. 

“Don’t need them, we have Donald Duck.” Alex said, smiling when Nicky giggled, pressing his face against Alex’s chest. 

“Yeah.” Nicky said hoarsely. “I’ll make lots of cookies.” 

“Good.” Alex said firmly. The house was warm, the fire crackling, and Christmas decorations were scattered everywhere. The tree glowed in the corner, lights twinkling. 

“Papa?” Hanna asked, watching them. 

“Yeah?” 

“Smow?” She pointed at the window. 

“It is snowing.” He nodded, rubbing at his eyes. Hanna stuck her fingers in her mouth, looking thoughtful. Her hair was tied up in pigtails and she was still wearing her footie pajamas. 

She climbed up Alex’s leg to join them on the couch, patting Nicky’s arm. “Wuv ‘ou.” She said tenderly. 

Nicky hugged her close, so only Alex could see the hint of moisture collecting along his lash line. “I love you too.” He whispered, voice catching. “I love you both so much.” 

Hanna looked up at Alex and smiled at him. “Wuv ‘ou.” She told him. Alex felt his eyes well up a bit and he hugged both of them close. 

“I love you.” He told her, kissing her until she giggled from his stubble tickling her. Hanna snuggled in Alex’s arms, her hand tangled in Nicky’s hair. The blond laid his head in Alex’s lap. 

“You ok, Nicky?” He asked when he heard a sniffle. 

“Yeah.” Nicky said, wiping his face. 

“You sound not ok.” Alex said, joining Hanna in playing with his hair. Nicky started to relax. 

“I’m so lucky.” He whispered. “I...I didn’t think I’d ever…” 

Alex squeezed his shoulder firmly, something solid for him to root himself with. “Yeah.” He smiled. “I’m pretty lucky too.”

Nick nodded. “Obviously.” He tried to make it a joke, but his voice was saturated with sincerity and Alex felt like he was drowning in warm fuzziness. 

Hanna leaned back against Alex’s chest and kept twirling Nicky’s hair around her fingers. “You want to watch Donald Duck?” Alex offered, though he still didn’t understand the obsession with the Christmas special that the entire country of Sweden held. 

“Yeah. Hanna, do you remember Donald Duck?” Nicky asked as Alex grabbed the remote. 

Hanna nodded solemnly. “Fuck.” She repeated. 

“Oh my god.” Nicky groaned, laughing. “No. Duck. Can you say duck?”

“Fuck?” She frowned at him. Alex covered his mouth, shaking with laughter. “Fuck.” She decided, sounding sure of herself, smiling as she looked between the two of them. 

“No, no.” Alex laughed. “Shh, you can’t say that.” 

“Why?” Hanna asked. Alex and Nicky both groaned. 

[+1 Why?]

TJ and Lauren hosted the team Christmas party. Alex and Nicky arrived after practice, with presents for the White Elephant gift exchange and Hanna in tow. Nicky immediately handed her off to Andre. “She can be yours now.” Nicky said in lieu of a greeting. 

“Hi Hanna.” Andre said cheerfully. “Do you want to see Santa?” 

“Why?” Hanna asked, eyes serious and wide. 

Nicky shook his head. “That’s her new favorite word. It’s all she says.” 

TJ laughed. “Lyla did that. Oh my god, it went on forever.” He said, clapping a hand onto Nicky’s shoulder. 

“Why?” Hanna asked. 

TJ grinned at her, taking her from Andre’s arms. “I don’t know.” He said, tickling her. “Why? Why do you think?” 

“Tee-ej…” she whined, ducking away from being tickled. “Why?” 

“Because you’re so stinkin’ cute.” TJ said, kissing her cheek loudly. “You wanna see Lyla and Leni?” 

“Ja!” Hanna chirped, clapping her hands. TJ winked at Nicky and carried her off to the back room, where the rest of the kids were playing. 

Nicky took the drink from Andre’s hand and took a big gulp. “Hey!” Andre protested. 

“You don’t have a toddler.” Nicky told him, smiling wryly. “And Alex.” 

“Which one’s worse?” Andre asked. 

Alex returned in time to wrap his arms around Nicky’s waist, pressing a sloppy kiss to his neck. “Alex. Absolutely.” Nicky said without hesitation, his eyes twinkling happily. 

“Alex is best.” Alex agreed, taking the drink from Nicky’s hand.

Andre laughed, covering his mouth. Nicky turned his head and kissed his cheek, grinning as he did. Alex squeezed him tighter. 

Santa arrived to hand out gifts to the children. Nicky was sitting in the kitchen with Alex, Andre, and a few others when Lyla came in leading Hanna by the hand. The toddler was crying, running to Nicky when he came into view. 

“Papa!” She cried, hiding her face against his knees. 

Nicky set his glass aside and picked her up, wiping her tears away gently. “What’s the matter?” 

Lyla straightened up. “She doesn’t like Santa.” She explained. 

“Oh, ok.” Nicky nodded, kissing his daughter’s forehead. “Thank you for helping her.” 

Lyla shifted. “Will Santa come to your house if she doesn’t like him?” She asked, looking concerned. 

“Yes.” Nicky assured her. “Santa understands sometimes strangers are scary.” 

“Why?” Hanna asked, raising her head. 

“Because he’s nice.” Alex answered. 

“Why?”

Nicky took a calming breath. “I don’t know.” He said. 

“Why?” 

Nicky looked at Andre plaintively. “Come here, Hanna.” Andre said. “I missed you.” He picked her up and she snuggled against his chest. 

Lyla tapped Nicky’s knee. “Do you want me to bring Hanna her present?” She offered. 

Nicky smiled at her. “That would be nice, thank you.” 

Hanna got a baby doll; she was less than impressed. “Why?” She asked, frowning as she poked the doll’s nose. “Papa, why?”

Nicky shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know.” He admitted. 

“Why?” Nicky groaned and someone put a fresh drink in front of him. 


End file.
